Ice and fire entwined
by Master of Bringsir
Summary: on their 16th birthdays Draco and harry discover their power. read on as fire and ice interact. warnings slash mxm drarry. rated for sexual content. redid chapter two! plz read and review!
1. the ice prince

At the stroke of midnight on June 13th, it was Draco Malfoy's birthday. He began to shiver and shake as the temperature dropped drastically. Ice began to cover every surface.

When Narcissa went to wake him the door had frozen shut and the hall began to freeze. She realized that her son was an ice mage. His inheritance had gone out of control. She pulled her wand out and yelled "Incendo." Flames began to melt the ice and turn it to steam.

She Ran to the bed and woke her son "Draco stop the cold. The manor is about to become a popsicle."

Draco grabbed onto his mother and felt her warmth and his body began to warm up and the room began to warm up.

She dragged them to the den lit a roaring fir and covered them in about a hundred blankets.

Draco stuttered " M-M-Motttheer whaat happened?"

Narcissa answered " you're an ice mage but the way your inheritance went I believe that you the most special ice mage. You are the Ice Prince. You're the most powerful ice mage!"

Draco gasped "The most powerful?"

"Yes, you also have a mate. You will have to find them."

"Lets begin my training immedatly!" he stormed out of the room.


	2. Prince of Fire

Nearly a month and a half later in surrey on privet drive, a spark was about to light.

It began at midnight of July 31st Harry Potter began to thrum with energy. His body temp began to rise as the temperature of the room went sky high. Soon his hair lit on fire and the rest of his body followed and burst into flame. The whole house began to have flames snaked around the house. Sadly the house was charmed against burning.

Remus Lupin was on guard duty and saw a tongue of flame shoot out of the window. He immediately called for reinforcements.

As Dumbldore arrived a dragon made of fire burst through the roof of the house and died as it went sky high. Dumbldore swore "Holy Shit!"

Draco Malfoy felt the heat and knew that his mate was the fire prince and they had come into their inheritance. Draco ran to his mom "Mother he has come into his power. He's the prince of fire!"

Harry woke up in the hospital wing to Madam Pomfery running around him. He yawned and a flame shot out.

Dumbldore came around the corner "So Harry the prince of fire. You are an extreme fire mage. Your mate is the ice prince. Any questions?"

"What the fuck?" immediately the whole bed caught on fire.

"Harry cool down!"

"How in the world do you expect me to cool down when you tell me I'm some prince!" soon every bed was on fire.

"Harry, mage control the element they are associated with. This fire is your fire. Control it and extinguish it please!"

Harry breathed deep and felt his body cool. Then the flames died and disappeared.

Harry whispered "So what does being the prince of flames mean?"

Dumbldore explained "You have absolute control over fire and you can control lighting."

Harry yawned "Yah. When do I start training?"


	3. Fire and ice meet: the crime!

Hi: talking _hi: thought _hi: parsletounge 

Destiny Dragon: thank you for reviewing my awful first fan fiction.

Zale Potter: thank you for reviewing. The chapters will get longer as I go.

A month later the platform 9 ¾ was about to get out of control. The two princes were about to meet.

Harry stood proudly his hair on fire waiting for his friends and family. Ron came through first "Dude I like your hair, I'm Ron Weasly. Nice to meet you" he held his hand out.

Harry held out his hand with his fingernails on fire "Names Pyro Feu. Don't worry the flames won't hurt!"

When Hermione came through the wall she began to giggle "_wow he is hot!" _as she was introduced. The rest of the clan came through and meet Pyro. Remus came in and realized who it was and laughed in his head.

Harry said "So you guys are the Weasly Clan? A good friend of mine Harry Potter said you guys like lightning bolts? You guys wanna see some?"

They all said sure. So he began to send bolts of lighting out of his

fingertips. Then with his right hand he lifted his hair as it extinguished. His scar sat on his head like a beacon letting the world know that he was Harry Potter!

Remus began to laugh as the whole clan got stricken faces. Then the flood of questions about why Harry was on fire began.

Hermione asked "What color flames can you make?"

Harry answered to large ears listening in "Well I can make yellow, red, gold, blue, green, orange, purple, black, brown, gray and indigo. Basically and color you can think of but white."

Ginny asked the deadly question "Why can't you do white?"

Harry gulped down the lump is his throat "well only the Ice Prince and only if the Ice Prince is purest of heart can he make a white flame. It is his only fire he can make. It is a cold flame not a hot flame."

At that moment the platform grew a chill. The Ice Prince Draco Malfoy entered the platform. Only hair noticed that the hair was a lit with white fire! _"Oh my god he is pure of heart. So all these years he's remained pure!"_

Harry Called forth his fire to heat the station up again, against Draco's power.

Harry snarled "So Draco is an ice mage. You use your powers to intimidate others like always. Need to use your power to make others like you?"

Draco barked "Well at least I'm not some fire mage who thinks that he can boss everyone else around just because he's the chosen one!"

Harry roared "That's it!" and a ball o flame went for Malfoy's head.

Soon the two were littering the platform with fire and ice. They had conquered swords of their element and were dueling each other. Everyone else had ran for cover as soon as it began.

Harry launched a bolt of lightning and Draco returned with a wave of water. After a couple of dragons and another couple minutes, Dumbldore showed up and stepped between the two "Enough! You two with me! Everyone else get on the train." He grabbed Harry and Draco then popped away.


	4. an

A/N: thank you all for reading so far about 227 so far as I am typing this. If you guys have any ideas for the next couple chapters let me know. Chapter four should be up in a day or two. Thanks again!

Sincerely,

Master of Bringsir

(Fire in Eragon tongue)


	5. The twinkle in the eye

a/n

Short chapter another one in a little bit.

Kokou: thank you for helping me. I fixed chapter 2 up so look at it.

Now I have 784 hits on this story. I have people from every continent reading this. Thank you all please review.

So they were in Dumbldore's office. His glare turned to a smile "Nice act boys, or was that real?"

Harry laughed "I knew it was him as soon as I felt the cold embrace. Very Fitting Title."

Draco snorted "As soon as I saw his finger flame tricks I knew. My hair as you see is a white flame, which only I can do. Harry's hair is a black flame which only we can do!"

Harry asked "Sir, do you have any ideas to help us be together?"

Dumbldore's eyes began to twinkle like they always do as he thought up a genius plan.


	6. Fire and Ice meet: the punishment

Everyone was seated when Dumbldore came in followed by waves of heat and cold. Harry and Draco came in shackled to each other. They were cuffed at the wrist. They followed the headmaster to the front of the hall and turned.

Dumbldore stood at his seat "We the teachers have grown tired of these two's rivalry. Today's incident made us realize that we need to take action. Mr. Malfoy is the Ice Prince, a powerful ice mage. Mr. Potter here is the Prince of Flames, a powerful fire mage. They are in trouble for using their gifts in an irresponsible way. They will attend class and meals together. 

They will be able to take off their chains in their very own suite." The whole hall erupted into cheers. The great rivalry had come to an end. 

Halfway through Draco bumped Harry and the hall began to get cold and hot at the same time. The candles flickered and changed colors. Half went white the other half black. Soon they began to yell at each other and it began to escalate to the level seen earlier in the day. They soon froze and popped off to their suite.

Dumbldore stood "Sorry for that. I see that it will take some time for that to stop. So I suggest learning the environment charm to change your clothes to the current environment that they chose to make. Dismissed!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone I know that you all like this story but sadly I have lost the muse. If at all possible could someone want this let me know. All I ask is that if you do you give credit to my ideas. I am currently working on a different mage story and am trying to make it better.

Be on the lookout for Dark and Light the beginning

Master of bringsir!


End file.
